yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 7: The One True King
Kaldea, and Erika both make their trek to the fabled Warehouse that Danchou's residing, supposedly waiting for someone very important. However, another approaches, a KPD officer by the name of Hanran Tetsu is hot on the case! Will he find what he's looking for? Will he find further evidence about the Club Lahana shooting? A being void of all light waits for them within the depths of the Warehouse, though, will they survive to see it all through? wq243567uri.gif Post 1 ( Game Master ) Standing at the top of the Warehouse Railing had been none other than Danchou. His hands resting behind his back as he watched his men haul in the material that he'd been opting to sell in these boxes, however. The words 'KPD' had been in large and bold print along the front of the cargo boxes. Which had been in the process of being moved in large shipment quantities. It was obvious that he was getting his product ready for a big sell. But, just what had been the product he'd been pushing? Danchou: Load everything up. This warehouse needs to be cleaned out of all its contents within the next hour. I'm expecting company. He said looking at his assistant Alex Stone who kept her hands gripped tightly to her clipboard. She gulped in anticipation, because she knew, deep down just what Danchou had been planning. Everything seemed to be moving according to plan, the Kagemaru had been taken down. No other clan stood in his way with his attempts at Seizing the Syndicate. He walked into his office within the Warehouse where on the large table had been the Severed heads of the other Syndicate Crime Bosses. In one night He'd destroyed the last remnants of the Syndicate. The Syndicate in one night was no more. Danchou Sat down, placing his legs on the table as he marveled at the severed heads in front of him. Alex Stone: All that's left, sir. Is Seizing the Ichihara clan. Danchou: No, i'll offer him the same Choice I gave Keyome. He's already been snooping around about me. I figure I'll let him come to me. And I'll offer him the same proposal. Alex: With all due respect sir. Why are you giving your enemies ultimatums like this? The Tasanagi boy first, and now the man who runs the Ichihara clan. Danchou: Because they're not my enemies. Were brother clansmen. Bound by blood and honor. I'll give them a chance, just like the others. Alex: And Yet, They've all opposed you as of now, and yet you still give them a chance. Danchou: Do you mark me as foolish? Alex: I can't quite tell what I mark you as, as of now sir. Danchou: Here's hoping, that it something worthwhile. Your Opinion does mean the world to me. Alex: Maybe one day I'll tell you sir. She said staring at him through the rims of her glasses. Pulling her hands behind her back while she looked out of the window to see a two Motorcycles pull up in front of the Warehouse right off the highway. kjl;l'l;k.gif It had been Kaldea and Erika! Danchou: Seems as though, my companies finally here. Post 2 (Kaldea) As the the unlikely duo raced down the interstate towards their destination, Kaldea couldn't help think about the encounter that took place a few minutes prior. Her dark violet irises evolved in saturation beneath the frequently changing night skies. Grey grizzled clouds glided overhead in a casual swarm. The translucent copper light refracting from the big bold moon did nothing more than illuminate her foresaken path. Though Erika came along in an attempt to offer some much needed muscle, Kaldea gazed ahead of them without the slightest clue of what they would be walking into. Part of her took thrill in the unknown. That part of her undeniably loved to live in the heat of a dangerous moment. Even so, there was always a chance that such dangerous moments . . . could very well be her last one on this earth. Not like that mattered. The red velvet beauty tempered her bike's speed and allowed herself to drift closer to her new accomplice. Their vehichles were now pacing in sync with one another. She lifted her fingers and peeled back the shield of her visor. She glanced in Erika's direction. Kaldea: " So? You stick your neck out for any damsel in distress, Blondie? Or you gotta death wish? " Kaldea couldn't help the sly curve of her dark rose colored lips as she asked her question. The two had met under spontaneous circumstances for sure, but these were a bit up there in terms of strange encounters. But to be honest, anything can happen in Kasaihana City. Kaldea: " You sure you wanna keep following me? Where I'm going, it could get pretty messy. Might end up getting your hands dirty. " Kaldea's eyes glanced quickly into Erika's icy steel blue gaze. Kaldea: " You really wanna do this at a stranger's expense? " Her voice was joking on the surface, but there was a clean cut seriousness to its undertones. Kaldea was sure she'd be making some new enemies tonight. She didn't need any undecided parties tagging along only to weight her down. No time to be indecisive. It was do or die. Before she new it, a massive building came into view off of their left. Kaldea locked onto it. Kaldea: " This is our stop. " The dark skinned vixen brought the motorcycle to an abrupt stop, before climbing off comepletely. Her fabric of her dress looked worn and ragged. Tears and tatters splittered all over revealing more of her ample curves. A lengthy split severed its way up the sweet chocolate pillow of her thigh. Kaldea carefully approached the fabled building. The steady clicks of her red bottom stilettoes the only sound echoing in the night's eerie breeze. Kaldea: " Let's go. " Post 3 (Erika) battlefield_fanoms_version_finished__by_fanom-d9nfoil (1).png As the two were heading off in their bikes approaching the objective they were aiming for.The muscular German woman kept her attention at the road. Such surprising events that lead her here, helping others after such war traumas she possessed during her times of being a savior. Yet again, here she was.. helping people. Her thoughts were interrupted when she would have heard the dark-skinned beauty asking her a question. Kaldea: " So? You stick your neck out for any damsel in distress, Blondie? Or you gotta death wish? " Erika: Hell. Maybe both... who knows. I only come to save people in their time of need or when I'm fucking around of course... She brought out a stog, lighting it quickly thus she planted her hands back on her handles.She quickly inhaled and exhaled the nicotine. Erika: Could be that I occur in events that seem to be important in my timeline. But who knows. Maybe death could await me. Time will tell. While she then asked if she wanted to keep following Kaldea. Where she was going was going to be gritty.It never bothered Erika, especially what she saw. Erika: I mean, I'm already here. aren't I? Can't turn back now. Then what would that make me? Heh, Danger always follows a person like me.lemme tell you this Hot Chocolate. I never back down. So that's a good thing on your list. Erika gave Kaldea a thumbs up while taking another drag of her cigarette. She followed her until they came to a halt, spotting an enormous building before the duo. The blonde female climbed off her bike, she removed her jacket only to reveal her bulletproof vest. Which contained bullets, pistols, silencers you named it. The Ex-Nazi Soldier had been always prepared in any situation.Wrapping it around her wait she heard her say "Let's go" This is when Erika stood behind her, watching the surrounds within the vicinity. '' ''A Soldier Always Keeps her Guard up Post 4: Hanran Hanran Great Success or his Big Mistake 8fb02beafd6679e41aaa470e028f7d8e--anime-guys-manga-anime.jpg Hanran Sat on the rooftop of a skyscraper with an all black .45 caliber sniper rifle mounted onto the ledge. The rifle had a variable scope attached to it which allowed him to see up to six miles out from his position. His sights were fixed on the warehouse the man back at the club gave him. Realistically Hanran had been only two miles from the building but he wanted to make sure he had a strong enough scope to clearly see details. Lt.Tatsuro: Tetsu, All things are a go on my end Ms. Takaguchi: All good on my end as well you ready Hanan: Yeah :: FLASHBACK:: Hanran had been sitting in a black office chair back at the station while his handler chewed his ass a new one for how he handled the situation back at the club though he was only halfway listening to her. Most of his attention had been on his computer screen where he was using satellite imaging to scope out the location of the warehouse the man from the club had given him. Hanran then began to search the area around it and on the other monitor had been records of every criminal organization that had in there database as well as crimes that had been linked to them. Which must have caught the attention of his handler. She stopped her ass chewing for the moment and leaned over his shoulder to see what it was he was doing. Ms. Takaguchi: Is that the location of the warehouse that man gave you Hanran: Yeah Ms. Takaguchi: Good we’ll mobilize and get a raid team going that shou- ''' '''Hanran: Don’t, the only thing that we do is cause more casualties and going in blind is a fool's plan anyway Ms. Takaguchi: Don’t underestimate us just cause you're from district three Hanran: It is not me underestimating anyone, in fact, its the vice versus I think you're underestimating how truly powerful and fucked up our enemy is. Think about it for a moment in the blink of an eye he turned that club into a pit of death and got out of there before the Unit could arrive. Top that off with the fact that he simply left his men to die shows he little he really cares for others lives and his men carried out that order knowing they could die, going in recklessly to take down a guy like him spells trouble. Ms. Takaguchi: Well then Special Agent Tetsu what is it you suggest we sit back and do nothing Hanran: I Need you all to set up checkpoints within a four-mile radius if its a were-house that means he keeps his goods there and after his little stunt it wouldn’t Surprise me if he was getting ready to move his shit Ms. Takaguchi: why not just block off the area ''' '''Hanran: it’d bring to much attention, I’m going to scope out the warehouse see what I find, I’ll also Tag any vehicles that leave the place with invisible ink. Ms. Takaguchi: Invisible Ink? Hanran: Yeah that won’t notice that way and if you use a blue light of the vehicles at the checkpoint you'll be able to easily pick out the opponents car. :: FLASHBACK ENDED:: The Rounds inside of the Sniper Rifle had been made hollowed out and filled with ink. While the bullets cases were overheated to make them brittle so if he actually tagged on of the car with it, the bullet wouldn’t penetrate but shatter on impact so it’d sound like a rock hit it. He had legitimate ammunition with him as well. In case things got serious, along with two pistols holstered to his hip, and compact pump-action shotgun. The rifle was fitted with a suppressor so he didn’t raise any alarm. Hanran scoped out the building, the men below had definitely been up to something as they had been swarming all over the place. Hanran shifted his attention elsewhere on the building when something caught his eye, There were a man and a woman in view through the window, the Woman clearly visible but the man face was slightly shielded by the woman. “What are you looking at.” He thought to himself as he tried to trace the woman's glaze but he was at a bad angle for that. Though he could hear the sounds of motorcycles coming up from the distance, and soon they came into sight coming up from the highway. Hanran: Look Alive seems like they expecting other company Lt Tatsuro: Whats going on over there Hanran: Not sure yet but two bikes are approaching the sight both female. Ms. Takaguchi: Are they, accomplice Hanran: Don’t know yet but I’m going to cut the comlink don’t want them intercepting With that done Hanran just continued to Watch the scene unfold. The building he chosen was almost the perfect position to scope out the building and had little to no obstruction of view. Post 5 ( Game Master) With there heads held high they approached the fortress, and Danchou had been watching. However he was never one to play with his food, he'd allow them to approach until he signaled to two females who were sitting in the room weapons in hand. Twister and Tazz were their names. And they were ordered from the Armada nation, the only female warriors in there entire ranks, sold off to Danchou during a game of Cards with the Armada nation leader. ( Which is a known terrorist agency ) The two girls would have looked at each other before. Danchou: As much as I love company, I don't need any more girlfriends. Kill them both. He said looking at the two females, while he puffed at his cigar, a scowl on his face through his eyes had been emotionless, like a predator to its prey. tumblr_nnoj2euR1c1tuax4lo1_500.gif Danchou: Make sure you make a mess, oh and... bring the boys with you to yeah? Before long Kaldea and Erika would have been met with a sloo of men all with weapons in hand while they stared down at the duo in front of them. Twister and Tazz had been in front, both wearing their respective attire. Twister: The Boss isn't taking any visitors. Tazz: I'm afraid, he'll only see you, if your willing to show a little bit more skin, our boss is a really picky kind of guy. Twister: Especially with his women... Before long both females would have snapped their fingers and as they did, a gang of 20 plus men would rush towards Erika and Kaldea. The Gods of fate will have a hand in this, however, and they'll make it known that they do! ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg;.jpg|Twister ggggggggggggggggg.jpg|Tazz ''ROLL'' TIME! Vixen #1: Erika If Erika were to roll a 15 or higher, then she'd be able to take out all 10 of her men in a blind blaze of furry, using guns, her hands, whatever she chooses! She'd decimate them with so much lethal force that she'd even strike a tinge of fear in Alex Stone, Danchou's assistant, and secretary If she were to roll a 14-11, then she'd take out all of her the goons directed towards her, though she'd get a bit scuffed and bruised along the way, nevertheless, she'd take them out! Using as much lethal force as she'd want! However one of the goons would manage to get a good slice across the stomach on her with a knife, 2 inches deep and 3 inches across! If she were to roll a 10-5, then she'd be able to take out a majority of the men though she'd get beaten pretty badly along the way, she'd get stabbed several times and these wounds will make navigation for her along the way throughout the rest of this episode a lot more difficult. ( This will raise the good to bad outcome stiuplations by 1 in terms of the bad stiuplations. ) If she were to roll a 4-1, then she'd beat all of her foes but the bout alone would prove to be too much, as she'd kill or knock out all of her foes she'd get badly injured and would pass out, unable to continue the rest of the way! Vixen #2: Kaldea If Kaldea were to roll a 15 or higher then she'd decimate all of her foes in a blind furry, beating the tar out of them with literal ease! If Kaldea were to roll a 14-11, then she'd take them all out in any way that she saw fit but she'd take a few bumps and bruises along the way. Nevertheless, however, her foes would meet there end to her fists! Or uh, gun, whatever really! If she were to roll a 10-5, then she'd take out all of those in her way, but she'd take quite the beating, banged up and ragged she'd have to move forward with less mobility than before! ( This will raise the good to bad outcome stiuplations by 1 in terms of the bad stiuplations. ) If she were to roll a 4-1, then she'd succeeded in defeating all of her foes, but just like Erika, she'd be so beaten and tired to continue! Post Six (Erika Wermecht) "Always Killing Strangers" 623d840c60525c805e3ef3dcf6ee454abaef935d_hq.jpg - Taking the last hit on her cigarette, she blew out the smoke to only speak in her thick German accent. giphy (9).gif '''''Erika: It looks like we got a company of stuck up bitches.. Those blue icy hues followed the two females overlooking her and Kaldea. Erika would roll her cores, while they proceeded on about their boss stating that he wasn't taking any visitants for the time being. Tazz: I'm afraid, he'll only see you, if your willing to show a little bit more skin, our boss is a really picky kind of guy. '' ''Twister: Especially with his women... '' Emitting heavily due to already being aggravated by these two enemies before her. Erika would have thrown her cigarette butt in front of her right boot; she watched the females call on the gang of twenty men to be exact rushing forth at the Vixens.Her icy eyes fixated a bit only to have a bit of her PTSD to come atoned. It was as if the Young German had regarded to view the men as Nazi Soldiers advancing her way. Gritting her teeth hatred came across her mind, she rushed forth only to swerve to the left causing at least ten of them to follow her way.Leaving Kaldea with ten to fend on her own. ''Erika:Dein Diktator wird mich nicht töten lassen !!!! (Translation:YOUR DICTACTOR WILL NOT HAVE ME KILLED!!!) '' Talking nonsense as if she herself was not in the present but in the past.The young ex-nazi would have pulled out her large combat knife, She was ready for action.Face fronting the flock of ten, she watched as one quickly brought his fist toward her face. Taking a step back she jerked her right hand out with the combat knife within it. Erika would have slashed straight through his fingers. That's how sharp the knife was. It could cut through bones with one swift due to how thick and sharp the blade she wielded. Hearing one man scream in agony another one came from the side out of nowhere. Swooning over he smashed his body straight into hers. Feeling her body brought to the floor, she gritted her teeth when he brought her body to lift from the ground until he smashed into the ground over and over again.Grunting in pain before kneeing his genitalia, though Erika didn't stop smashing her knee into it. This caused the last hit bringing his testicles to pop leaving blood to drip from his pants. All she felt was his body collapsed on her. Pushing the large body off of her she coughed up a bit of blood due to the collision of her body meshed with the ground. As two were now KO'd, '' '' Erika brought herself up only her eyes widen to feel three sharp pains coming from the side of stomach leaving her to grasp one of her hand grenades from one of her pouches amongst her bulletproof vest. Pulling off the lever, she smashed the hand grenade straight into the mouth of the man. She let out a bloody roar pushing the grenade more into his mouth. Leaving the jaw hinge to stay locked, his eyes watered screaming loudly. He was startled and panicked until she grabbed him by the bottom of his jaw that held the grenade tightly between his forced gaping mouth. Erika flung him over to the flock of seven that was left.She snapped her fingers knowing the grenade would combust bringing a rain of burnt limbs and guts around Erika Wermecht. She quickly ripped some of her jacket's sleeve only to bind the three shank wounds that went throught her bullet proof vest.Her eyes flickered back to the present as her phase of her PTSD was over. Spitting up a bit of blood, she snickered knowing that Kaldea's half of enemies would be taken care off. Pulling out another cigarette, she quickly ignited it while standing herself up.The ex-nazi was in pretty bad shape but that never stops her. After all, she survived worse things than a few stab wounds here and there.'' Post Seven (Kaldea) kal1.jpg Kaldea simply folded her arms beneath the blunt of her heavy breasts. Her eyes drew to a quiet close as she calmly listened to the peculiar pair speak. Their words cracked a whip in an attempts to provoke both Erika and she. Needless to say, she wasn't impressed. Kaldea scoffed as her thick red curls danced in the oddly placed night breeze. Her bold dark curves shifting from side to side as she readied herself for the bullshit about to happen. As if on time, a sloo of men swarmed after the two females. All of them brooding and imposing their dominance upon entry. The dark skinned beauty shook the tension from her bouncing red velvet waves before she took a quick glance at them all. Erika and Kaldea vs. one, two, three . . . twenty men! An giggle bubbled up from the back of her throat as she revelled in her own unnatural sense of humor. It seemed as though they were out numbered. Of course. As if someone had flipped a switch, the men lunged forwards at the two brazzen vixens. Kaiuri simply stood in place as she waited for them to come to her. One by one they foolishly charged in her direction with weapons in hand and bare fists flailing. There were ten men who dared to step up and challenge her. Kaldea smirked. Their frantic swings and paniced punches fumbled at her from multiple directions at once. All of them blindly assaulting her in an attempts to impress their leader. A few men had brass kuckles to reinforce their heavy hits, a couple other punks waved their guns, some swung their bats wildly, and some weilded heavy pipes! All were directed in Kaldea's direction. kal2.gif She stanced herself. And one by one, each of them failed miserably. Like a bolt of lightning, she deflected the majority of their attempts. It was incredible. Kaldea's quick thinking and peak human reaction time allowed her to dodge and evade the majority of the attacks thrown at her. Though pipes, bats, and bullets bombarded her in a violent rage all over! Kaldea hissed as she did manage to duck most of the bullets aimed directly at her, but a couple did manage to skim her skin. The skin of her left shoulder and right thigh, to be exact. The sensation of the heated metal burned her flesh without remorse and it welted up slightly. Two blemishes upon her flawless honey colored skin now marked her. A few other thugs weilding weapons managed to get a couple his in on her as well, more knicks and bruises to mark her body. Kaldea: " Assholes. " Her voice hissed in slight pain, but she pushed through anyways. In an instance, she slipped her own weapons from between the plunging depths of her creamy cleavage. Brass knuckles on both palms. The devilish look in her blue violet eyes pierced through them all. And before she knew it, the massive muscles in her thundering thick thighs flexed. Her toned arms remained tense as she closed both of her fists. Tightly clenched. They came at her again, but this time? kal3.gif She striked!!! The fire in her movements was unmatched! Kaldea raged! She struck in all directions that dare send anything her way. And needless to say, thanks to her peak abilities, each hit she made landed. Kaldea growled in irritation, her fists flew at each and every goon that came to her in a blind fury. The tips of her tough fists were also reinforced with her own custom set of brass knucles. Only, her set had a slight kick that the others' most likely lacked. Her legs struck forth in a blurry series of movements. Like thunder, she brought them to their knees and eventually to their subconsious. An enevitable knockout. 10 out of 10! Post Eight: Hanran Hanran sat back on the rooftop just watching the events as they unfold through his scope. The two girl was almost immediately met by a group of Adversaries, led by two women. Hanran studies the two women intently through his scope. Hanran was way too far away to hear what they were saying but from his point of view it seemed as if the tension was rising and things were about to get ugly real soon, and just as he predicted it got ugly real quick as a large group of men rushed the two trespassers. Hanran quickly flipped his thumb over the release button for his magazine well. The carriage falling to the ground with a loud “CLANK”. He then just as fast reached behind his back clutching another that was filled with normal rounds, stuffing the mag into the rifle. He pulled the bolt back ejecting the old bullet that rested in the chamber before letting the bolt swiftly letting the bolt slam back into place effectively seating the round in the chamber. Hanran locked in on the group below him getting ready to provide cover fire though, instead found himself in a state of awe as he watched the two woman taking down the men in front of them. The Dark Skin woman demonstrating skills that could only be obtained with extensive training and experience. Though she didn’t kill a single one only knocking them unconscious with a wide range of fluid almost snake-like motions. She definitely wasn’t someone to be taken lightly, in a fist fight. The only thought that came to his mind after that was how much of an assassin she reminded him of. The same couldn’t be said for the blondie though, He could tell that she like the other girl had some training but much different from the other, She was nothing short of the embodiment of savagery. It was clear that she had some intense military background by the way she fought, there were no wasted movements on flash kicks and things of that sort, it was a simple style of fighting with one goal in mind, To kill the opponent as quickly as possible. A large explosion had set off by the warehouse from the grenade the blonde woman had used. Hanran: Well now even I'm impressed Hanran said to himself as he continued keeping a watchful eye on the area. His focus slightly wavered when he heard a voice coming through his Com. Ms. Takaguchi: Hanran! Hanran! Come in what’s going on over there Hanran: Tch Hanran pressed the button on his earpiece in on to establish Radio communication with his men again. Hanran: Relax things just got a little heated over here that’s all. Ms. Takaguchi: There was an explosion just now you call that, things getting a little heated. Hanran: What you expect, someone just waltzes right into a criminal operational with hostile intent, you thought they'd just sit down and have a tea party Ms. Takaguchi: Don't patronize me, boy, I've been at this a lot longer than you Hanran: Either way, if you heard the explosion from there, then no doubt it probably spooked some of the local so we can expect a lot of calls back at the station, so just do your best to keep the locals from stirring. If we're lucky the media won't catch word of it Ms. Takaguchi: Too late for that there's a reporter here at one of the checkpoints no doubt she heard it Lt. Tatsuro: No worries there I thought something like this might happen so I set up a team to keep the media distracted on a different case though that'll only last so long so hurry up and collect the information you need before this gets out of hand. Hanran: Working on it, Plus thanks to those two girls I'm pretty sure things are about to pick up here so just be ready and just standby at your post. Communication from this point on will be a no go so just trust me and stick to the plan. Lt. Tatsuro: Copy Ms.Takaguchi: just hurry it up I got a bad feeling about this With that said Hanran cut the com off again and continued to watch the scene below he had a feeling that things were about to get even messier from here on out. Hanran once again changed his Magazines, loading the ones with the ink inside so if he needs to tag a vehicle he wouldn’t fuck around and use the wrong bullets. Hanran remained calm and shift his attention away from the girls and back to the surrounding area trying to find anything that would catch his eye and it was long before he saw something interesting. The men inside were loading up items though from his current angle he couldn’t see what it was exactly and he needs to change positions in order to find out but doing so would mean he’d lose his vantage point, so he conceited to staying put and instead he focused back on the woman and man he saw in the window previously. Hanran: Now then how are you going to react in this type of situation and just what are you having your men load up. Come on Give me something I can use against you. Post Ten ( Game Master ) As the two girls would make there way inside the buildings, stepping over the broken and beaten men they'd just crushed with there bare hands. They'd both see a various amount of boxes in the area. Each Box holding the label of various locations, but most of them were loaded up with the name ' KPD ' in large bold letters. A man had been watching them as they made there way inside. His Hands rested on his back while his cold eyes focused down on the females below him. Though a smirk rested on his lips. He was impressed and it showed in his demeanor, his attitude, and even his stance. 0001.jpg|Danchou Danchou: Well now girls, those men? They were expensive. He said leaning over the railing, Twister and Tazz stood next to him with there arms crossed as well. Ghoulish scowls on there face. Danchou: They were Private Militia, trained mercenaries. Real fucking monsters. That you to, uptown girls, just beat the shit out of out there. Danchou's smirk would fade. Danchou: It's quite depressing that my men weren't successful in your hit back on the road. I didn't think you'd be so formidable in all honesty, its uncommon in people today, I admire it. But give it up, the family you fought for no longer exists. He said whistling soon after parting with his words. Tazz then threw the Oyabun of the Family that Kaldea worked for at her feet. Danchou: They were weak, I thought all of them to be weak actually. But you, you surprised me. You see when I heard that your boss had taken a woman into his ranks, it struck my curiosity. You see your boss didn't just make you some slut he'd fuck on record. You were one of his men. A Wakagashira. ( Wakagashira/Shateigashira (Bosses over Kyoudai and Wakashu) 2/3, 0/3 ) That's more than an honor. So I wanted to see you in the flesh. I just didn't expect a beating heart in that flesh when it finally did come to me. He'd rub the bridge of his nose. Danchou: Only loose end I have left is his daughter. Should have seen the look on his face when he found out it was one of his own men. The guy was to old school. That's the problem or rather was the problem with the underworld here in Kasaiahana city, to old school. No man is loyal really, not when the offering pot someone else offers is more profitable. Danchou would have begun to pick his teeth. Danchou: So yeah, you and your blonde haired friend there? You've colored me impressed. I almost sent all three of my girls on you. But I just settled on Twister and Tazz. I sent Devil out to handle another pesk buzzing around my ear. Danchou: I tried to kill you, no hard feelings right? Let me make a deal with you. It's not every day I meet women like you in my field. Your extraordinary. I tell you what, come with me. I can make you rich... make you powerful. Twister and Tazz would shoot him a glare! One filled with so much anger it looked as if it'd burn right through his back as they stared at him! Danchou: I want to treat you two... to a dinner. And then, maybe if your both lucky, I might even bed you two. As he spoke his eyes would begin to glow a bright blue and the girls would feel a heavy sensation in the backs of there heads that made their thoughts foggy and weak, subjective to something that they hadn't witnessed before more or less! Just what the hell was he doing!? ''MAKE OR BREAK ROLL! '' ( Make or Break rolls Will only be for two options, and will be critical! These are big game changer rolls and will change the course of the story. ) Victim #1 Erika and Kaldea Erika was beaten pretty badly in that fight but yet she still stands. However, due to her weakened disposition, She would lack the nesscairy fortitude to resist Danchou so easily. His Charisma was empowering, he could charm a snake out of its skin with his mouth alone and it was showing now. His eyes began to glow a bright blue, inhumanly almost as his lips curled up into a smirk. If Erika or Kaldea rolled a 14 or lower then her eyes would flash the same color that Danchou's eyes had been momentarily. She'd comply soon after, agreeing his terms on a ' date ' of some kind. Going under what some may consider a type of... mind control! However, if the girls managed to roll a 15 or higher then by sheer willpower alone they'd force out these strange urges! roll9b.png roll10b.png ''ROLL TIME Victim #2 Hanran ???: Hey big guy, let's get this over with huuuuuhhh??? I'm going to need you to stand. Don't wanna kill a man lying down. 0002.jpg|Devil If Hanran were to turn around he'd see a female with a Katana on her shoulder, as she stood towering over him the rain would begin to pour, a hat on her head would drool with rain as it began to pour down upon them. And yet her cigarette still burned smoke still streaming from the end of the cancer stick while she towered over him. Devil: Names Devil... She said as she darted forward with blade in hand! She'd move so fast the rain would explode outwards as she darted towards Han! Her body twisting with inhuman speed! Swinging her blade forward with so much force that she'd slice him to utter bits! If Han were to roll a 15 or higher then he'd be able to evade the swings of the blade in way he'd want where he'd then have a slight hand to hand exchange with whatever weapon he wished to use, but he'd see that even with his skill ( and high roll ) Devil was on another level, after the light exchange she'd just disappear only to turn around to see that the building had.... If a 14-11 was rolled, then Han would manage to defend himself effortlessly but even with his skill, he'd get decked a few times, after the light exchange she'd manage to use her inhuman speed to escape. Once they were down with there brawl, if he'd chosen to look at the building, he'd turn around to see that it had... If a 10-5 was rolled then she'd slash Han up a few times though he'd get her back she'd seem like the better between the two this bout, she'd manage to get away, leaving Han with deep cut wounds that'd need a few days to heal. After the bout, if he'd chosen to look at the building, he'd turn around to see that it had... If a 4-1 was rolled, then she'd cut him up horribly, leaving his bleeding body on the rooftop where he'd have to radio in for help, and if he'd chosen to look at the building, he'd turn around to see that it had... roll11b.png Post Eleven (Erika Wermecht) Konachan.com - 160413 blonde_hair hellshock original smoking suzumi_(hellshock).png 'Erika:. ....?' - 'Danchou: So yeah, you and your blonde haired friend there? You've colored me impressed. I almost sent all three of my girls on you. But I just settled on Twister and Tazz. I sent Devil out to handle another pesk buzzing around my ear. ''' ''-'' Erika: -Muttering Jesus Christus am Kreuz ..(translation: Jesus Christ on a Cross.) '' giphy (14).gif '' Erika continued to take another drag of her cigarette, harking on what this man was saying. To her it was bullshit, well not the part about the vague skinned woman that was not her place to even converse nor speak about any explanations, She was here to aide her not to be in her business. That's how it perpetually been; No Talk All Business.Gritting her teeth, she could sense the blood drenching to the tatters of her jacket even if it was a bit uncomfortable Erika was not signaling any expression of discomfort or vexation. The Ex-Nazi continued on apprehending him more '' 'Danchou: I tried to kill you, no hard feelings right? Let me make a deal with you. It's not every day I meet women like you in my field. Your extraordinary. I tell you what, come with me. I can make you rich... make you powerful. ''' Rolling her icy hues, she was in such distaste at this moment. Rich... Powerful..? She already had a taste of power and she could care less and to only hear that he wanted to treat the duo to dinner and even... try to bed with them. She dropped her cigarette butt on the ground, making a loud scoff to rudely deny until she felt suddenly lightheaded. Erika never felt anything like this before, she would ball her hands into a tight fist. Her expression still remained a glare until speaking in a soft tone yet in German. '' giphy (13).gif '' Erika: Sicher, denk ich. (Translation:Sure.. I guess.) With that Erika remained quiet after still feeling beaten and lightheaded, she was rather puzzled still. What was the hell happening? That was the question flowing in her mind. Post Thirteen: Kaldea Danchou: " Well now girls, those men? They were expensive." Kaldea stood with her arms calmly folded beneath her heavy breasts. Her weight shifted from one hip to another as his words fell on her deaf ears. The red-haired honey casts a gaze in Erika's direction before scoffing. She whispered under her breath in her new friend's direction. Kaldea: " Looks like someone got conned out of their money, aye? " Her eyes decided to rest on the man in front of them reluctantly. The dynamic duo continued to stand there and listen. At the man's sides, Kaldea spotted the women who headed the battalion of men that Erika and she had subdued. The cool steely gaze in their eyes sent chills down her spine. But she managed to stay still. Danchou: " It's quite depressing that my men weren't successful in your hit back on the road. I didn't think you'd be so formidable in all honesty, its uncommon in people today, I admire it. But give it up, the family you fought for no longer exists. " And then Kaldea witnessed as one of the bitches tossed her former oyabun down on the floor at her feet. Kaldea: " Boss!? " Her brilliant violet gaze fumbled clumsily over the now defeated family head. There was a look of utter shock and confusion that crossed bleakly across her face. Kaldea leaned down to his level in a futile attempt to set him upright. It was clear that he was in no condition to move. Just what had this stranger done to her boss?! What kind of power and influence did this man possess? Her interest had peaked. Kaldea stood up slowly as the stranger continued to speak. His droll monologue ignited a ticking time bomb within her with each and every syllable. A fire-brewed in her belly and a flame flickered in the buxom beauty's eyes. Kaldea fumed in silence. But not long afterward, Kaldea felt her vision begin to blur. Her entire body began to feel as if it were unbalanced. And soon, she was lulled into her subconscious. And now she was in a sudden slumber with her eyes wide open. What is happening . . . ? Kaldea: " I . . . I agree to the terms. " Her voice choked on its own words. Her tongue no longer her own as she conceded to his agreement. Just what the hell was he?!?!?! Post Fourteen: Hanran Hanran was rather puzzled at what it was he was seeing at first however, once one of the women threw at man at the feet of the dark skinned girl some pieces started to fall in place. The motive for her being there was rather clear though the question was did she find him or did he find her. The reasoning for the blonde was still unclear. The conversation was rather calm considering what just happened moment ago. Hanran’s mind began racing over the event that transpired, everything from the club shooting till now, he was missing something, some key information. Rain started to pour down on heavily somewhat blurring the view from his scope. Voice: ???: Hey big guy, let's get this over with huuuuuhhh??? I'm going to need you to stand. Don't wanna kill a man lying down. Hanran whipped his body around only to find a woman towering over him with a blade in hand. The rain must have drowned out the sounds of her approached, or was she just that good at keeping quiet. Hanran mind was racing all over the place mainly because she scared the fuck out of him. Hanran stood to his feet, watching her flip the cigarette from her lips. Voice: Names Devil Hanran was going to respond though soon as those words left her lips the sound of water exploding and the sight of a blade kicked his entire body into flight or fight ode. Hanran barely managed to even avoid the first swing. The blade only missing his face by a few centimeters and he launched his body backward to dodge it. Hanran stumbled back and fell over his back slamming hard into the ledge of the building. The woman wasted no time closing in on that oppertunity either as she raised the blade over her head only to sent it crashing down towards him. Hanran almost instinctively pulled the two pistols from the side of his body and just barely managed to place them in front of the blade, the metal “Clanking” into each other. Hanran parried the blade to his left and rolled away from the woman creating a little space between them. They started each other down for a moment each searching for an opening while the rain persisted its onslaught. Hanran: Guess there no way we can talk this out huh The woman responded by rushing forward again and just like before Hanran was only able to narrowly escape her attacks and with each movement she mad it was only becoming more difficult. His Jacket at this point had be cut to shreds however she hadn’t broken skin yet. When she rushed at him for a third time Hanran timed it out and kicked up water into her face distorting her vision just long enough for Hanran to make his move. He rushed forward at her launching his palm into the right side of her body just hard enough to stun her for a moment. Hanran then quickly went to work on disarming her knocking the blade from her hands. Hanran pushed the woman away and aimed his weapon at her. Hanran: now freeze and get on th-''' '''Hanran’s sentence was cut off by a kick to the gut which put him right on his ass, knocking the wind from his body. He watched as the woman walked by him grabbing the blade from the ground. Towering over him once again she attempted to drive the blade through him. Hanran heart began racing and he felt as if his life was going to flash before him and then Everything Went blank. The Hellhound Dances with the Devil There was a loud flesh ripping noise that echoed through the area and blood ran down the blade's edge and into the swallow pool of water that now covered the Rooftop. Hanran laid there on the rooftop, his eyes void of life itself. The woman pulled her blade away and stepped back away from him. Though Hanran wasn’t dead. Moments before the blade could run through his chest he reached out his hand allowing the blade to run through it till he hit the hilt, stopping the blade in its tracks. Hanran rose off of the ground though his demeanor was much different than before, Hanran was taking this much more seriously. He originally was trying to take her down and arrest her but he realized now that wasn’t an option and she was really trying to kill him. He rushed forward at the woman who also rushed forward swinging the blade horizontally in attempt to spill his insides right onto the rooftop, though Hanran jumped over the blade and her front flipping through the air, landing behind her and in response she turned and ripped the blade through the air in another attempt to cut him open. He simply ducked this one, the blade slicing a few pieces of his hair off. Hanran drew back his arm swing for the fences as he tried to take her head off though she swiftly evaded it and brung the blade dowards at him. He responded by parrying her attack at the wrist forcing her hands to reel back upwards exposing her body and He wasted no time capitalizing. He launched a brutal punch directly into the woman's liver. This caused her to buckled down and let go of the blade. He rushed in at her but she wasn’t out for the count just yet. The two of them engaging in a brief but intense Close quarters hand to hand. Water splashing about everywhere as they tried to best the other. In the end she managed to land another blow which caused him to stumble back and when he looked up She was gone, just like that in a blink of an eye. Hanran let his body fall to the ground. Sitting there taking a minute to recollect himself, had the fight drug on any longer there was no doubt in his mind he would have lost. The only way he would have pulled through in the end is if he had got some lucky shots in or she made a mistake. Hanran: So that's what I’m up against here huh, where does a guy even find a girl with skills like that. ''' '''Hanran removed his Jacket and slid the now bloodied shirt from his body. Gripping it in his teeth and his one good hand. He tore the fabric into one long strip, which due to it being wet made it damn near an impossible task but after a little straining he finally got it. He used the tore cloth to wrap his injured hand and stood to his feet throwing his jacket back around his shoulders. He made his way back over to his rifle, he was going to start wrapping things up after that exchange. Though, something at the warehouse had caught his eye he gazed upon the area from the rooftop. Post Fifthteen: Game Master As Hanran turned after his short bout. He'd watch as the Entire warehouse would explode. The Debris covering the entire area had he went inside perhaps he would have been able to stop the events that caused the explosion of the building. However, due to the fact that he'd play it safe, he managed to live another day. What Hanran would actually discover would be a singular box that managed to survive the explosion somehow. The Box was locked off with a large golden lock on it of some kind. He'd need the key to get inside of it. But who owned the Key? And was it really all worth it in the end? Category:Arc 1